battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
Old Page We are the United Kingdom. For hundreds of years, our empire has lived in many forms. We used to control so much of Earth, the sun never set on the mighty empire. After the years, we got smaller, but stronger. Recently, a catastrophic event occurred which caused us to lose our homeland. We have, in turn, relocated to our colonies with the hope to regain out home back. In the mean time, we remain neutral in Earth affairs and have decided to build a defensive military to protect our home rather then a offensive and act as a world police officer. We handed in our uniform and now reside in peace helping other nations build while we ourselves strengthen. Have a good day now, cheerio! News *'After a deal with USSR, the Falklands have returned to us. New London has been reinstated as the capital and the British Armed Forces are getting upgraded.' *'Trade Deals are being brokered with nations to provide resources to help the rebuilding of the United Kingdom.' Chain of Command *'Admiral of the Navy Lord Alexander Nelson' *'Admiral Lord William Pirrie' *'Vice Admiral ' *'Rear Admiral Upper ' *'Rear Admiral Lower ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Captain' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Lieutenant Commander' Extra Characters *'Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II' *'Prime Minister David Cameron' Technology *Basic Gun Systems *Basic Hypersail *Basic Lasers *Basic Nuclear Reactors *Basic Railguns *FTL Communications *Point Defense Weaponry *Sub Light Drives *Warp *Warp Detection *Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (donated by the United States) Political Relationships Alliances *France *Israel *Spain *Unified Ceres Government *United States of America Pacts/Alliances *European Union *North Atlantic Treaty Organization Trade Agreements *France *Israel *United States of America Enemies *Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics **Sviatoslav Republic **Scarlet Republic **People's Republic of Korhal **People's Charismic Cattirian Union **South America **Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Mongolian People's Republic War Status * DEFCON 1 - War declared, troops deployed (Current Status) * DEFCON 2 - War imminent, troops on standby * DEFCON 3 - Troops on high alert * DEFCON 4 - Moderate security threat * DEFCON 5 - Peace, no threat Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: 1,962,820 KM2 Antarctic Peninsula Area: 525,000 KM2 Queen Elizabeth Antarctic Land Area: 440,000 KM2 Ronne-Filchner Antarctic Ice Shelf Area: 425,000 KM2 British Antarctic Territory Area: 310,000 KM2 Great Britain Area: 230,000 KM2 Taken Over By Germany Northern Ireland Area: 15,000 KM2 Falkland Islands Area: 12,200 KM2 South Georgia & Sandwich Islands Area: 4,000 KM2 Turks & Caicos Islands Area: 430 KM2 Saint Helena Islands Area: 420 KM2 Cayman Islands Area: 265 KM2 British Virgin Islands Area: 155 KM2 Montserrat Area: 100 KM2 Anguilla Area: 90 KM2 BIOT Area: 60 KM2 Bermuda Area: 55 KM2 Pitcairn Islands Area: 45 KM2 Secret Intelligence Service Royal Air Force Starfighter Flight Suit.png|Exoatmospheric flight suit RAF.png|Seal of the Royal Air Force US Pilot.JPG|Atmospheric flightsuit NORAD Pilot Uniform.JPG|Helicopter pilot jumpsuit Air-Based Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Paveway IV, V, VI, ''and ''VII laser-guided bombs * Conventional Bombs * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Brimstone II anti-tank missile * AIM-149 Sidewinder II air-to-air missile * AIM-132 ASRAAM missile * AIM-120 AMRAAM missile * 25mm Machine Guns * 50mm Cannons Aircraft Bombers Dropships Electronic Warfare Aircraft Fighters F-40 Coyote.JPG|F/A-40 Coyote strike fighter F-42 Mustang II.JPG|F/A-42 Wildcat II multi-role fighter Ground Attack Aircraft BAE-Eurofighter Jackal.JPG|BAE/Eurofighter Jackal, a formidable ground attack aircraft equipped with the same GAU-8 Avenger cannon used by the American A-10 Thunderbolt II. Jackal VTOL Mode.JPG|A BAE/Eurofighter Jackal with VTOL mode activated. Helicopters Attack Helicopters Cargo Helicopters Utility Helicopters Unmanned Aerial Vehicles British Army and Royal Marines British Army.png|Seal of the British Army EU BDU.jpg|Standard EU BDU Royal Marines.png|Seal of the Royal Marines EU Grenadier BDU.jpg|EU Grenadier BDU EU Ranger BDU.jpg|EU Ranger BDU Ground Vehicles Main Battle Tanks Tank Destroyers Self-Propelled Guns Utility Vehicles Mobile Anti-Aircraft Vehicles Firearms Assault Rifles FAMAS.jpg|The FAMAS G3 is a French bullpup-styled assault rifle used primarily by the Army. FAMAS G3s are domestically built under a licensed contract between the Ministry of Defense and Manufacture d'armes de Saint-Étienne (MAS). M4A1.PNG|The M4A1 carbine is an American assault rifle used primarily by the Marines, Navy, and Special Air Services. Like the FAMAS, M4A1s used by British forces are produced locally under a license between the Ministry of Defense and Colt. Battle Rifles Designated Marksman Rifles Sniper Rifles Shotguns Pistols Light Weapons Heavy Weapons Royal Navy Royal Navy Uniforms (Male).jpg|Commissioned Officers Uniforms (Male) Royal Navy.png|Seal of the Royal Navy Royal Navy Uniforms (Female).jpg|Commissioned Officers Uniforms (Female) Royal Navy Enlisted Uniforms.jpg|Enlisted Uniforms Ship Based Weapons * Mako I ASBM * Trident III SLBM * Zeus I ICBM/MCM * Perseus I Anti-Ship Missile * Spearfish II Anti-Submarine Torpedo Flagships HMS Queen Lizzy.jpeg|HMS Queen Elizabeth, Britain's first nuclear-powered supercarrier and flagship of the Royal Navy's surface division. Surface Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title HMS on it. Aircraft Carriers HMS Queen Lizzy.jpeg|HMS Queen Elizabeth (CVN-63) Assault Carrier UEV Discovery LHA-01.JPG|HMS Discovery LHD-01 Arsenal Ships Battlecruisers HMS Hood II.JPG|HMS Hood II CC-26 Battleships Corvettes Cruisers Destroyers Frigates HMS Adelaide.JPG|HMS Adelaide FFG-01, formerly Australian warships, this class of frigates was sold to the Royal Navy prior to becoming a part of our ally, the Confederacy of Independent States. Hybrids Submarines Support Vessels Aerospace Fleet Cruisers Destroyers Frigates HMS Commonwealth.PNG|HMS Commonwealth (FF-01), Britain's first homemade starship. Miscellaneous NORAD Pilot Uniform.JPG|Helicopter Pilot Flightsuit US Pilot.JPG|Standard Pilot Flightsuit Starfighter Flight Suit.png|Starfighter Flightsuit EU BDU.jpg|Standard EU BDU EU Grenadier BDU.jpg|EU Grenadier BDU EU Ranger BDU.jpg|EU Ranger BDU Category:Nations/Navies